


Of princes and princesses

by HekateSong



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HekateSong/pseuds/HekateSong
Summary: In unspecified ancient time, in a matriarchal society, only a queen can ascend to the throne, and only daughters have been born to the Kuroko royal family for generations - but to everyone’s amazement, this royal pair had a son. To avoid some unpleasant relative taking over, prince Tetsuya must become a princess in appearance, dress, and behavior - which makes things really awkward because “she” has been betrothed to a neighboring prince before he (or she) was born.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KNBSnkLover (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> Okay, this is for the AkaKuro Valentine Event on Tumblr, which is pretty cool, so you might want to check it :) Also I am such procrastinater, so this is basically one fic/day story :D I am terrible, I know :) Leave a comment or kudos if you like it, I´ll be glad!

Event: AkaKuro Valentine 2017

For: @inglenookpoetry

❤ 

„I am what?!“ Tetsuya cried. His mother looked at him with a sweet smile.

„Oh, you are engaged with the prince Akashi,“she said as it was perfectly simple. But Tetsuya was furious.

„Well. Not only I was forced to play a girl all my life, not only I have been humiliated by wearing dress and acting like a princess, but now I am engaged? How come you never told me till now?” he said and it was clear that he was really angry. He put his normal calm and peaceful atitude aside and let all of his feelings out. But his mother thought she was in the right. She looked at him as he somehow dissapointed her.

„I thought you wanted only the best for our family and our kingdom. Because if you did, you won’t be like this. You are perfectly aware that we can’t allow any of our relatives to take over the throne, and you are not able to be my succesor. Your sister is, but first we need to get you married, and then…"she sort of lost her train of thoughts, but she kept talking. Tetsuya wasn’t impressed.

„I think you forgot about the fact that I am a man. Again.“

„Oh, well, well, sweetheart. The Akashi royal family have some warlocks that can perform a spell on you, and you will be able to bear the Akashi bloodline some prince or princess,"she talked and talked, but in that moment Tetsuya stopped listening. It seemed he was already sold of, and nobody would pay attention to his complaints. He hated the fact that even if the Akashi prince would accept him as his ‘wife’ he will be forever in the position of replacement for woman. Tetsuya gritted his teeth. He did want the best for their kingdom… And so he made a decision.

Two weeks later, he was looking out of and carriage window. It was already almost dark, so he wasn’t able to see that much, but he knew they already crossed the border of his kingdom and that they were now in… His new kingdom. As he was staring out, he noticed and fleeting movement between the trees. At first he thought it might be a deer, but soon he acknowledged that it was bigger and it kept the same pace as the cariage. He had started to worry. He knew that Akashi kingdom hadn’t had any problems with thieves, at least that was what his father told him. But if he thought about it, his father wasn’t the most informed person, so his words may or may not be true.

Suddenly the shadow between the trees dissapeared and for a moment Kuroko thought that it was only his paranoia. But the there was a loud crash and the carriage immedietly stopped. Tetsuya quickly grabbed his dagger, in case he would need to defend himself, but apparently it wasn’t quick enough. He was harshly pulled out of the carriage and stumbled before he fell on the ground. He had only little time before he had a sword under his neck.

„Well boys, aren’t we lucky? We get the gold and and play thing!"said the guy who holded the sword. Tetsuya glared at him, but it had no effect.

„I am no play thing,"he responded calmly but coldly. Nothing. He and two of his men were dragged in some kind of den. For a second Tetsuya began to fear, but one of his guards whispered too him: „Don’t worry, your highness. Izuki was quick enough, and he is now on his way for help.“

It was about midnight, and Kuroko was sitting tied up on the ground. It was highly uncomfortable, but at least he was still alive and in one peace. And the bandits that were supposed that guard them had started to drift off. He had his ties tied really loosely, so it wasn’t such a problem to get rid of them and then also untie his legs and his companions. Before one of him started to question him, he shaked his head. They weren’t supposed to talk if they wanted to get out of there. Kuroko signed at Hyuuga and Kiyoshi to wait some more time before their guards fall asleep completely. When that happened, he slowly get up and so did his own guards, and they began to crawl away.

Well at least they tried to. Suddenly it wasn’t so peaceful as before, and there was some noise outside, and some men were shouting. But apparently it weren’t them who caused the sudden chaos. They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. They have their chance to disappear. Now or never. But as they again started to sneak out, Kiyoshi suddenly stopped.

„Your highness, please go. Somebody is coming our way,"he informed Tetsuya, but the prince hadn´t moved an inch.

„I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, but you need to get out of here alive and preferably without a scratch,“said Hyuuga. But as Tetsuya thought that maybe they were right, a tall, dark skinned man stepped out of the shadows. Both Tetsuya´s guards took a defensive position, but the man looked very caml, and also self-confident.

„Put down your weapons. We mean no harm to you,"he said. Kiyoshi eyed him warrily.  
„I haven’t noticed you in that group that kidnapped us. Who are you?”

The man sneered. „Aomine Daiki, the personal guard of prince Akashi,“he informed them proudly.

„I understand that I have the honor to meet part of the Kuroko retinue… But I had a task to escort princess Tetsuya. Do you happen to know where she might be?"he asked, a little bit worried.

Kuroko gritted his teeth. „Maybe if it ocurred to you that Tetsuya is in my kingdom actually a male name, you would get it be now. I am Tetsuya Kuroko.“

Aomine stopped. „You… Are Tetsuya?"he asked, just to make sure. Kuroko looke at him with completely blank expression.

„Oh, it’s not… Well. The prince will be happier at least… or maybe not,” the man nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

„It would be understandable, since I am a man, but unfortunately it is not against the agreement. And also, unfortunately, our engagement can´t be revoked,“said Tetsuya.

Aomine shrugged. „That’s what I am talking about. But you´ll see. The important thing is that you’re okay, ” he said, and then led them out. The sight before them was definitely interesting. There were five men, one of them Izuki, who was from Tetsuya´s retinue, and the others… Well, they all had a very interesting hair colors.

„Daiki. Perfect, that you finally brought the captives,“ began one of them, smiling. It was clear at first sight that he was prince Akashi.

„But I don’t see the princess. If I am not wrong, your main task was to find her and bring her here. Without injury,"he continued in a tone that implied dissatisfaction.

„Ah, Akashi. It seems that this, eh, interesting young man here is prince Tetsuya. Not a princess,"said Aomine really nervously. Akashi’s eyes sparkled and he turned his attention to the young bluenett.

„What’s that I hear? I had considered that your kingdom is known for the fact that the firstborn is always a girl… but then of course it makes sense that they want to get rid of an heiress… Or rather an heir, to be precise.”

Tetsuya slowly exhaled. „Yes, prince. I was hoping to we would meet under somewhat better circumstances, and I have a chance to explain everything to you,“he said gently. He didn’t know how Akashi will react.

„That definitely changes the situation, of course… though it’s very convenient. In fact, I wanted to cancel our engagement, due to my… preferences.”

In that moment, everybody that didn´t know Akashi had only one thought: 'preferences’? His guards, however glossed over it, as if it were all clear, only Aomine couldn´t help himself but to add a note: „But Tetsu looks quite acceptably,“ he laughed, which earned him a slap on the head from the man whose hair resembled grass, and who held in his hand a small wooden statue of a horse.

„Shut up, Ahomine.”

It was all a bit much for Tetsuya. At first he thought that Akashi probably wouldn’t want to marry him, but now it seemed it wasn’t the case.

„I would actually prefer that option,“ he said darkly. But then he shaked his head.

„Well, we may as well get out of here before we have this little talk. I would prefer some calm place rather than the forest, and maybe some sleep before that,” he said. So after some rearangments they leaved, Kuroko ridding with Akashi on his horse.

Kuroko shifted in his seat. It was already morning. He did slept well, but then, after breakfast in bed, he was called to the outdoor altain by no one other than Akashi. He was already there, looking perfect and very… Royaly. Unlike Kuroko.

„So, you may want to explain this whole situation to me, although I have some theories,“he stated. So Tetsuya began.

„Well, as you know, my kingdom is matriarchal. And as only a daughter can be succesor to the throne, I was a bit of a surprise. Unwanted, if you want. And as we have some relatives that won’t do any good on the throne, my mother decided to present me as a girl… When my sister was born, it was all just to keep you from revoking the engagement until it was late. Which it is, as I am already adult and your parents snake had lot of time to make it void,"Kuroko explained.

„Indeed. That was what I thought, well, almost precisely. But there are still some things unsaid. You said you would prefer the other option, may I ask why?” Akashi asked.

„I have enough of substituting for a woman. I don’t need to go from a princess to wife, only seen as a womb for your child - which I don’t even have. And we both now the spell for that is very hard to perform and even harder to survive it. And as young as I am, I don’t want to die yet,“ Tetsuya explained sourly.

„Understandable, but the engagement can’t be revoked by now, as you correctly stated. Unless you or myself die. And I must inform you that I don’t plan that in a near future. Although I can promise you that if you ever happen to bear my child, I will personally take care of it, and I would make sure nothing would happen that you and the child. But we still have one problem.”

„We do? I thought all of this was pretty cool,“Tetsuya replied sort of sarcasticaly.

„Yes, we do. Your mother didn´t tell us some seriously important informations about you. I don’t think that is something I can overlook,"Akashi smiled.

„But what are you going to do? It’s not like you are going to declare us a war, are you?” Kuroko asked with little worriedly.

„No, but I might want something. Your kingdom, preferably. Or maybe something precious to it. “

„Oh… I don’t think that’s going to happen. Well, she would not want a war, but she won’t give up her crown to a stranger, and a man.”

„Then maybe something precious to her? Oh, I know. Long time ago, even before the matriarchy, your ancestor had stolen something from my ancestor. You might happen to know this item by the name 'The Chrysanthema ring’. As I normally don’t care for jewelry, this one is pretty special. It has big power and it grants whomever it helds succes in what he´s doing. I want that thing. You might want to tell this to her.“

„As far As I don’t adore my mother, I care about other people in my country. Wouldn’t this mean that the kingdom would shatter?“Tetsuya questioned, but his question was met with a smile.

„No, not necesarrily. If your mother knows at least something about what is she doing, it will do just fine,” Seijuro responded. Kuroko sighed.

„Then okay. I think she would accept it…“

„Good. Now, you might want to join me at lunch?“Akashi smiled, and Tetsuya nodded. There was something about that smile that make him thought that maybe, just maybe, his stay here wouldn´t be so terrible…

Seven months later he stood in front of the mirror and gently smiled at his own reflection, while running around him was an enthusiastic Kise and two maidens. Yes, all of this led to his acquaintance with Seijuro, and when he looked backward, he could tell he would never regret it. Yes, at first he thought that he will only change his role as a replacement, but back then he didn’t know how much was he wrong. Soon after he get to know him more, he found out that Seijuro is not like his mother - actually, that’s he´s not like anybody else. Tetsuya also found out that, in fact, he got more than he deserved… or maybe just the right amount.

And as he walked to the shrine where they were supposed to get married, he thought about the smile that started it all.


End file.
